supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Metatron
Metatron war ein Engel und der Schreiber, der das Wort Gottes aufgezeichnet hat. In der Folge "Entscheidungen" wird er ein Mensch, da Castiel ihm seine Gnade nahm. Geschichte Metatron ist nicht nur ein sehr alter Engel, sondern war auch Gottes Sekretär und Schreiber, der vor dem Verschwinden Gottes eng mit diesem zusammen gearbeitet hatte und deshalb alle Geheimnisse des himmlischen Vaters kennt. Als Gott seine Engel zurückließ, verschwand Metatron ebenfalls. Er versteckte sich auf der Erde und begann menschliche Geschichten zu sammeln. thumb|left|172px|Metatron's Unterschrift Zunächst hörten Sam und Dean von Metatron nur durch Aussagen von Castiel und Kevin Tran, die ihn als Schreiber Gottes bezeichneten. Kevin sagte mehrfach, dass Metatron eigene Notizen in den Tafeln, das Wort Gottes, festgehalten hat, sodass die Brüder glaubten, in ihm einen Verbündeten finden zu können. Doch Metatron galt thumb|left|Metatron trifft zum ersten Mal auf Sam und Deanals verschollen, da er sich irgendwo auf der Erde versteckte und seit Gottes Weggang nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Durch Zufall konnte Sam Metatrons Zeichen auf der Dämonentafel einem indianischen Stamm zuordnen. Wie sich herausstellte, hat sich der Engel seit Jahrtausenden in der Nähe dieses Stammes versteckt und ließ sich Geschichten erzählen. Seit einigen Jahrhunderten las er Bücher und ließ sich diese per Post liefern. Als Metatron Sam und Dean begegnete, erzählte er ihnen, dass er von den Menschen fasziniert war, denn Gottes Geschenk an sie war, dass sie in ihren Geschichten selbst zu Göttern werden. Er erklärte den Brüdern, dass er keinerlei Interesse mehr an den echten Geschehnissen auf der Welt hatte, und war schockiert zu hören, was in den letzten Jahren alles passierte. Metatron sah ein, dass er nun doch aus seinem Versteck kommen musste, um die Welt zu retten, was er sogleich tat, um den Propheten Kevin Tran vor Crowley zu retten. Anschließend erklärte Metatron den Brüdern, dass sie als dritte und letzte Aufgabe einen Dämon heilen müssten. Kurz darauf traf der Schreiber Gottes auf Castiel, welcher ihm von der Situation im Himmel erzählte. Metatron machte Castiel den Vorschlag, dass sie für eine Weile Himmel und Erde voneinander trennen könnten, sodass sich die vielen Engelsfraktionen untereinander einig werden und wieder Frieden einkehren könnte. Die beiden machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg, um ebenfalls drei Aufgaben zu erledigen. Castiel meisterte die ersten Aufgaben, doch plötzlich nahm Naomi Metatron gefangen und brachte ihn in den Himmel. Dort befragte sie ihn darüber, was er plante und erkannte, dass Metatron sich immer als etwas besseres gesehen hatte. Nachdem Gott alle Engel zurückließ, hatte er Angst und flüchtete auf die Erde. Nun wollte er Rache an all seinen Brüdern und Schwestern nehmen. Als Naomi loszog, um Dean und Sam zu warnen, befreite sich Metatron aus seinen Fesseln und rammte Naomi ein Folterinstrument in den Schädel. Metatron musste nur noch eine Aufgabe erledigen, um seinen Plan umzusetzen. Castiel kam in den Himmel, um mit ihm zu sprechen, doch Metatron nahm ihn gefangen und stahl ihm seine Gnade. Metatrons Plan sah zwar vor, Himmel und Erde zu trennen, doch dabei auch alle Engel auf die Erde zu verbannen. Er schickte Castiel zurück auf die Erde und sah zu wie alle Engel aus dem Himmel zur Erde fielen. Nach dem Fall der Engel entwickelte er den Plan über den Himmel zu herrschen und suchte dafür Engel, die bereit waren, ihm zu folgen. Er schaffte es den Engel Gadreel, welcher den Winchesters half, zu überzeugen ihm zu folgen. Daraufhin tötete Gadreel Engel, die für Metatron gefährlich werden könnten. Die Winchesters und Castiel suchten derweil nach Metatron. Castiel schaffte es, eine Armee aufzubauen, doch als sie merkten, dass Dean, welcher langsam unter dem Kainsmal litt, zu gefährlich war und von Castiel verlangten, dass er ihn tötet, weigerte dieser sich und sie liefen zu Metatron über. Dean wollte die Sache beenden und begab sich mit der ersten Klinge zu Metatron und stellte sich ihm. Metatron war ihm jedoch überlegen und verletzte Dean tödlich. Castiel schaffte es die Engelstafel zu zerstören, wodurch Metatrons Kräfte sanken. Metatron wollte daraufhin Castiel töten und erklärte ihm, dass er einen anderen Weg finden würde, um den Himmel zu beherrschen, nur hatte Castiel das Megafon angeschaltet und jeder Engel konnte Metatron hören und seine Absichten erkennen. Somit nahmen sie Metatron fest und sperrten ihn im Himmelsgefängnis ein. Castiel und Hannah suchten auf der Erde nach einigen Engel, die noch in den Himmel zurückgebracht werden mussten. Castiel war allerdings in schlechter Verfassung und Hannah wendet sich an Metatron. Sie wollte wissen, ob noch etwas von Castiels Gnade übrig geblieben war. Metatron erklärte ihr, dass noch etwas übrig war und er bereit wäre sie zurückzugeben, wenn er dafür frei käme und die Erde verlassen könne. Als Hannah drauf eingehen will, kam Castiel, um sie davon abzuhalten. Hannah wollte ihm begreiflich machen, dass sie nur helfen wollte, doch Castiel erwiderte nur, dass das sein Problem und nicht ihres war. Hannah stimmte nur widerwillig zu und lässt Metatron in seiner Zelle. Nachdem Dean immer mehr vom Kainsmal beeinflusst wurde, schien es hoffnungslos zu sein. Doch kam Castiel mit der Idee, Metatron zu Rate zu ziehen. Dean und Sam waren davon nicht sonderlich begeistert, doch hatten sie keine andere Wahl. Deshalb ließ Castiel Metatron auf die Erde eskortieren und im Bunker einsperren. Metatron gab dann auch den ersten Hinweis, um das Mal zu entfernen. Zuerst brauchten sie die erste Klinge und meldeten sich dafür bei Crowley. Er war bereit ihnen die Klinge zu geben, aber erst dann, wenn sie wirklich gebraucht wird. Als sie dann thumb|left|Metatron wird von Dean bedrohtmehr Informationen brauchten, machte Metatron ihnen klar, dass er nur gegen eine Zahlung weiterredete. Dean war das zu blöd und er schloss sich mit Metatron ein. Er folterte ihn, schnitt ihm mit dem Engelsschwert, schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein. Erst als Sam und Castiel dazwischen gingen, konnte Schlimmeres verhindert werden. Metatron konnte nur eine begrenzte Zeit aus dem Gefängnis und musste deshalb wieder zurück. Metatron gab aber bei der Folter einen wichtigen Hinweis. Es sagte, Dean müsse zur Quelle des Mals, um es loszuwerden. Sie erkannten erst später, dass damit gemeint war, dass sie zum ersten Träger des Mals mussten: Kain. Castiel und Sam glaubten immer noch, dass Metatron die Lösung kannte, wie man das Kainsmal von Dean entfernen konnte. Mit der Hilfe von Oliver Pryce konnten sie Kontakt zu Bobby im Himmel aufnehmen, der ihnen half Metatron aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Zurück auf der Erde wollte Metatron gleich seine Bedingungen festlegen, wurde aber von Castiel seiner Gnade beraubt und wurde daraufhin ein Mensch. Metatron hatte keine Erkenntnisse über das Kainsmal und versuchte nun, Castiel mit seiner Gnade hereinzulegen. Das scheiterte zwar, aber er konnte mit der Dämonentafel entkommen. Metatron kam als Mensch sehr schlecht klar. Er wurde ein Kameramann für einen Sender, der Unfälle und Morde filmte, bevor die Polizei eintraf. So konnte Castiel ihn schließlich finden und ihm die Dämonentafel wieder abnehmen. Außerdem erfuhr Castiel von ihm, dass Amara die Schwester von Gott ist. thumb|left|171pxMetatron wühlte in einem Müllcontainer nach Essen. Als er endlich etwas gefunden hatte, gab er es seinem Hund und landete kurz darauf in Chucks Bar. Dieser offenbarte ihm durch seine Brille, dass er Gott ist. Die beiden begannen eine Unterhaltung. Die Winchesters trafen Metatron in einer Bar. Danach kamen sie mit ihm im Männer der Schriften Bunker an. Später befreiten Metatron, Sam und Donatello Redfield Luzifer aus Amaras Versteck. Metatron versuchte Amara mit einer Sigille zu verbannen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Amara ließ ihn verschwinden. Herrschaft über den Himmel Metatron verbannte durch den Gefallene-Engel-Zauber alle Engel aus dem Himmel. Er wollte zusammen mit dem Engel Gadreel den Himmel wieder aufbauen, jedoch beging Gadreel Selbstmord, und Castiel zerbrach das Wort Gottes. Metatron verlor nach dem Vernichten der Engelstafel den Großteil seiner Macht und wurde im himmlischen Gefängnis weggesperrt. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als Engel hatte er folgende Fähigkeiten: *'Kosmisches Bewusstsein' (deutlich erhöht durch seine Arbeit als Schreiber Gottes) *'Chronokinese' *'Traumkontrolle' *'Fotographisches Gedächtnis' *'Elektromagnetische Interferenz' *'Photokinese' *'Unsterblichkeit' *'Regeneration' *'Realitätsveränderung' *'Thermokinese' *'Superstärke' *'Super Sinne' *'Astrale Wahrnehmung' *'Telekinese' *'Telepathie' *'Teleportation' / Fliegen *'Magie' *'Mentale Manipulation' *'Super Agilität' Schwächen Als Engel hat er folgende Schwächen: *'Engelsschwert' - Kann jeden Engel töten. *'Heiliges Öl' - Kann Engel einsperren und auch töten. Jedoch konnte er es dank der Engelstafel einfach auspusten. *'Die erste Klinge' - Ist Bekannt, alles zu töten und Dean wollte sie gegen Metatron benutzen. *'Verlust der Engelstafel' - Durch Zerstörung der Engelstafel verliert Metatron seine Götterkräfte. *'Sense des Todes' - Sie kann alles töten. Sonstiges *Metatron gilt in der 9. Staffel als Hauptfeind neben Abaddon. *Metatrons Name ist hebräisch und bedeutet "Stimme Gottes". *In den jüdischen Kulturen gilt Metatron als Erzengel. *Metatron ist der sechste Engel neben den Erzengeln und Gadreel, der Gott persönlich begegnete. *Metatrons Hotelzimmer in Metatron und das Wort Gottes hat die Nummer 366. Die Zahl 366 ist ein Hinweis auf die biblische Überlieferung, in der erzählt wird, dass Metatrons menschliche Inkarnation, der Prophet Enoch, zu Lebzeiten 366 Bücher geschrieben hat. Ein anderer Hinweis auf die Überlieferung sind die vielen Bücher, welche in Metatrons Hotelzimmer rumliegen, da er sehr gerne liest. *Als Castiel seinen Namen gegenüber den Winchesters zum ersten mal erwähnt, verstand Sam missverständlich den Namen Megatron, welcher als Hauptfeind in der Filmreihe Transformers gilt. *Neben Lilith ist er der 2. Hauptgegner, welcher Dean töten konnte. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass Lilith Höllenhunde auf Dean hetzte, während Metatron ihn persönlich tötet. *Er nennt sich selbst "Marv". *Er konnte als erster Engel einen Kreis aus heiligem Öl löschen, indem er ihn aus- bzw. wegpustete. *Nach Kevins Tod legte er einen Zauber, damit es keinen neuen Propheten gibt. *In Entscheidungen entnahm Castiel ihm seine Gnade, wodurch er menschlich wurde. Dadurch wollten Sam und Cas ihn schwächen, damit er ihnen mit dem Kainsmal hilft. *Er behauptete, er habe Gott 2-mal zum Lachen gebracht. Auftritte *Staffel 7 **''Erzengel'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 8 **''Metatron und das Wort Gottes'' **''Das Lebenswerk'' **''Opfer'' *Staffel 9 **''Krieg der Engel'' **''Kopfsache'' **''Gefangen'' (Nur Foto) **''Meta-Fiktion'' **''König der Verdammten'' (nur Foto) **''Stairway to Heaven'' **''Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr'' *Staffel 10 **''Dunkelheit'' (nur erwähnt) **''Der Reichenbachfall'' **''Machtkämpfe'' **''Entscheidungen'' **''Das Buch der Verdammten'' *Staffel 11 **''Form and Void'' (nur erwähnt) **''The Bad Seed'' (nur erwähnt) **''Our Little World'' **''Don't Call Me Shurley'' **''All in the Family'' Galerie Metatron bannt Amara.gif Metatron und gott.jpg Chuck und metatron.jpg Metatron entnimmt Castiels Gnade.gif Metatron.PNG Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Engel Kategorie:Herrscher des Himmels Kategorie:Unvollständig